The present invention relates generally to the field of transistors, and more particularly to controlling the junction of FinFET devices.
With the down scaling of integrated circuits and higher requirements for the number of transistors present in integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with progressively smaller dimensions. In its basic form, a FinFET device includes a source, a drain and one or more fin-shaped channels between the source and the drain. A gate electrode over the fin(s) regulates electron flow between the source and the drain. In general, FinFET designs facilitate manufacturing smaller and smaller transistors, however controlling the fabrication steps required to create sufficiently small transistors is often problematic.